This invention relates to rapidly solidified cobalt-chromium alloys obtained by adding small amounts of carbon. This invention also relates to the preparation of these materials in the form of rapidly solidified powder and consolidation of these powders into bulk parts which are suitably heat treated to have desirable mechanical properties.